


Can't You See

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass being old and grumpy because of his inevitable aging, aka it’s his birthday, and Charlie cheering him up. Based on the prompt idea from Elwing, mixed with a Grey’s Anatomy quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Elwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/gifts).



> Happy, belated, birthday my dear Elwing :) I'm so so sorry this took so long to complete, but thank you for being patient! I hope you had a marvelous birthday because you're such a wonderful and encouraging person. I'm so grateful for your friendship!

The darkness crept upon them, quick like a thief in the night, blanketing them to conceal their intertwined bodies from prying eyes. Their once labored breathing evened out into a steady, serene flow, inhaling and exhaling in sync. They weren’t really ones to talk after sex. Hell, they weren’t chatty Cathy’s in general. Words weren’t necessary though, at least that’s how Charlie felt.

Her eyelids drooped down a quarter of the way shut before she heard Bass’ voice pierce through the deafening, surrounding silence. 

"I'm too old to be playing these games. This hiding behind bushes shit is way beyond me."

It blind-sided her, coming from left field. The words lingered in the air for a few moments, allowing Charlie time to gather her own thoughts, unfortunately not enough time.

"Well, technically we aren't hiding in bushes." She didn't really have a lot of time to prepare, so she just mumbled the first words that came to mind. Obviously not the smartest thing she could’ve said at the time.

"You know what I mean Charlie." He grumbled, "I just can't do this sneaking around shit. I'm too old."

What the hell was his problem tonight? They had been doing this for quite some time now. Meeting up, fucking, and carrying on about their business. It started out as just a way to cure their boredom after the war with the Patriots was over. It created a pseudo-adrenaline feeling, a rush that they both yearned for and craved. 

After awhile though, they didn’t need to have sex in order to get that rush. They could just see one another out in town, or at the bar, and adrenaline would course through their veins, igniting a fire within. That didn’t mean they stopped having sex, in fact, quite the opposite, which was why Charlie was having a hard time grasping the problem. He hadn’t complained about anything before now. 

"So what, you wanna tell Miles and my mom?" She turned her head slightly, squinting her eyes enough to make out the outline of his face in the darkness.

Bass said nothing, letting the idea slosh around. Scrubbing a hand over his stubble, he let out a long sigh. "No. Fuck. I don't know Charlie. I’m just too old for this shit."

And he kept reiterating that. The fact that he was ‘too old.’ Well he certainly wasn’t thinking that when he instigated the third round of mind-blowing sex. "Do you want to just call it quits now then? You're gonna have to help me out here Bass, because you kinda threw a curve ball at me."

"I don't know," he kept repeating. The internal struggle was evident on his tired face. 

Taking pity on him, she untangled their limbs, hoisting her body up until she was on her feet. Once fully erect, she began hunting for her clothes, stepping into her jeans and fastening them before throwing on her shirt. 

“Typical,” he muttered under his breath.

She heard the words first, and then felt the harsh tone of his voice grating against her skin. Slowly turning around, she sought out his face; he was looking anywhere but at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing Charlie. Just do what you always do.” By this point he too had taken the initiative to get dressed. He anticipated his words and callous tone would cause an argument, and the last thing he wanted to do was hash it out buck ass naked. He had already slipped up and let his vulnerability show enough tonight.

“And what do I always do? Please, enlighten me.” It was a defensive tone, mixed with the hostile motion of crossing her arms over her clothed chest.

This time he did meet her gaze, “leave. You’re constantly leaving right after we fuck. You walk away when you want, you come back when you want. You act like I’m some goddamn toy you can pick up and play with when you’re bored, and then throw away.”

Uncrossing her arms, she let her hands rest on her hips. “I didn’t hear you complaining before. Why is now different from any other time?” Probing, she was digging further into his mind, trying to etch away at whatever was hidden beneath the surface. “Besides, you’re the one who said this was no big deal. You’re the one who didn’t wanna tell anyone else, or have you forgotten that little detail?”

“No I remember. I remember very clearly because you said nothing. The first time in your life you didn’t argue, which told me you were clearly okay with keeping things hush hush. I got that message loud and clear.”

She threw her hands up. “What message? There wasn’t some secret message in my silence; I was just trying to comply with your demand and do as you asked.”

“Exactly! That’s my point right there Charlie. When have you ever done what I asked? Hell, what anyone has asked? Never. You always do what you wanna do. And obviously you didn’t wanna say anything or you would’ve put up a fight, which is whatever. I get it. You don’t see a future for us. I don’t blame you. I’m old enough to be your father. Shit,” he raked a hand through his mane, roughly tugging at the root. “I’m your uncle’s best friend. I get how fucked up and confusing this is. None of that changes how I feel though, because I’m pretty fucking sure I’m in love with you.”

The words tumbled off his tongue, catapulting from his mouth before he could stop them, not that he would. He meant what he said earlier. He was done with all this high school, teenage, sneaking around bullshit. He was tossing the ball in her court. “Look, I get that I’m dumping all this on you, but I just can’t do it anymore. I’m doing us both a favor and putting myself out of my own misery.”

Charlie barely felt his lips glide across her forehead in a soft kiss, but she felt the sharp, stabbing pang in her chest as he walked away. It hit her in that moment, that’s what she was always doing. She was always the first to leave. She couldn’t help but wonder if Bass felt like this every time he watched her walk away. This intense, persistent pain. If so, she probably never would’ve walked away the first time, she was only doing what she thought he wanted. That’s what she told herself anyway.

Frozen, her feet remained firmly planted on the ground for a few minutes, mind trying to process his outpour of emotions and words. She had no idea what his problem was tonight specifically, but she was too mentally exhausted to go back to his house and demand an explanation.

That and she had no idea how to respond to his confession. She knew what she felt, but for some reason, she couldn’t form the words and force them out of her mouth.

Hastily, she took long strides, not stopping until her house came into view. Strolling past the threshold, she quickly locked the door, feet carrying her into her room where she collapsed onto the bed. Shoving down all loitering thoughts, she tried, in vain, to get a peaceful night’s sleep. Her dreams were plagued with Bass, replaying his speech from earlier. 

That exhaustion must’ve been evident on her face because, as soon as she strolled through the door of the bar the next day, Miles was frowning.

“What crawled up your ass? You look awful.”

“Just what every girl wants to hear,” she rolled her eyes. Casually, she brushed the comment off, hoping to nip the conversation in the bud.

“I’m serious kid—“

She cut him off before he could go on a tangent. “I’m fine Miles, I just didn’t get to sleep until late last night, and I woke up at the ass crack of dawn as usual.”

He held up his hands in mock surrender. “Geez, no need to bite my head off. I swear, the only person in a more pissed off mood than you is Bass. And at least I know what his deal is.”

She couldn’t help the way her body responded to his name, eyebrow kinking up on its own accord. She didn’t verbally ask Miles a question, but he could read the intrigue on her face.

“Technically today is his birthday. We stopped keeping track of it for a little while, but one day Bass just decided to start again, claiming this day as his new birthday.”

That’s it. That was what brought everything on last night, the reason he was talking about being old. It made sense now. Did he seriously think she cared though? It hadn’t bothered her before, and she wasn’t stupid. She knew he was going to get older, but still she continued on with the whole thing.

Miles said nothing else, figuring it a better idea to leave her be since she was in a pissed off mood. The last thing he wanted to do was poke the bear. Before turning his attention back to inventory, he poured a generous amount of liquor into a glass, sitting it down in front of her.

Barely acknowledging the motion, she looked up when the crystal tumbler came into view. Nodding her head, she silently thanked him before turning the glass up, contents filling her senses.

The bar was her favorite place because there was always good energy flowing through the place. That and the fact that time passed quickly watching drunken people. There she stayed for a while, watching Miles entertain people and pour drinks, until she knew Bass would be off work soon. 

She intended to tell Miles goodbye, but at the last second decided against it. Slipping quietly out the door, she made a beeline for Bass’ place, knowing good and well he wouldn’t go to the bar tonight, not with the way he was acting yesterday. 

He hardly ever locked his door, which made things easier on Charlie when she finally made it to his house. She had seen it many times, but had never really been given the grand tour. It looked just as she imagined. Tidy, but not obsessively clean, filled with a lot of old memorabilia. 

Making herself comfortable, she plopped down on the couch, practicing what she was going to say, over and over again in her head until she lost track of the time. Her head snapped over to where the front door was opening, taking in the sight of Bass’ head, tipped down, not even sensing her presence. He must’ve either been dead tired, or off his game one.

Whatever the reason, it came Charlie the upper hand, allowing her to surprise him for once. “So I hear today is your birthday.”

Startled, Bass clutched his chest in alarm, spinning on his heels to come face to face with a very naked Charlie. “Jesus Charlie, you could’ve given me a heart attack.”

She ignored the subtle dig at his age, sauntering towards him, never once faltering. “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of unwrapping your birthday gift already.”

Fuck, she said birthday gift, which meant she had talked to Miles. Obviously she knew what was bothering him before, and this was her way of saying she didn’t give a damn about his age. Relief left his body, lust and desire immediately taking its place.

“Charlieee,” hesitation laced his voice as he dragged out her name. He couldn’t help how fucking tempting she was, proudly standing there in front of him. Unabashed, unashamed. That didn’t mean he was quick to give in, he had to stand by what he said earlier. He had to protect himself.

She could see it, read it all over his face. How much he wanted to cave, but how adamantly he fought to stay in control and put his foot down. It was going to take a lot more than sweet talking and sensual persuasion, which she kinda figured. The only thing left to do was open herself up. That was a lot harder to put into words for Charlie. She practiced what she would say, even rehearsed it out loud, but in the end, all she could form was one sentence. “I’ll stay…if that’s what you want.”

It might’ve been only one sentence, but it was enough to convey all her feelings, at least for tonight.

He could hear the vulnerability, as though she wasn’t sure if that’s really what he wanted. As if she wasn’t sure he really meant those words earlier, because she wasn’t used to hearing them. “Don’t you see?” He gently cupped her face, forcing her eyes to meet his loving gaze. “Don’t you understand? You’re the love of my life Charlie. Fuck. I don’t know when it happened, but I can’t imagine life without you now. You’re the most important thing to me.”

No more words were necessary. She crushed her mouth against his, shoving her tongue past his parted lips as she molded her body against his. Unbuttoning his pants, she dipped her hands in, teasing his erection as she pushed the jeans down his legs until he could step out of them.

Bass groaned when her warm hands came in contact with his pulsating dick. Breaking their kiss long enough to tear off his shirt, he moved his mouth along the creamy column of her neck, lavishing every exposed surface with tender kisses.

Charlie’s fingers threaded in between the silky strands of his hair, tugging his mouth back up to hers when she felt it enclose around her breast. “There will be time for that later. I just need you inside me. Now.”

“Hmm,” he moved his mouth, placing it beside her ear. “I thought this was supposed to be my birthday present?” Not giving her a chance to answer, his fingers brushed along her slit, juices trickling out before two whole fingers were coated in Charlie’s sweetness. He could feel the steam emitted from her pussy, and see the way he made her soaking wet from just the slightest touch. Hearing her soft coos, and having to physically restraint her wild hips from bucking up into his fingers was torture for the both of them.

Removing his digits from her slick heat, he wound an arm around her lower back, lifting her off the ground before proceeding to his bedroom.

Charlie moaned in appreciation when her back slid across the bedspread, reveling in the feel of an actual bed beneath her this time. The other times they had sex it was always quick, rushed, never leisurely at their own pace. And more importantly, never in a bed.

Her legs loosely locked around his back, not permitting him to move, which was more than okay with Bass. 

As soon as his raging hard-on scrubbed against her throbbing center, his body was overtaken by the desire to be inside of her. Right then. That’s exactly what he did. 

In one stroke he entered her, her pussy welcoming him like an old lover that knew him completely. She needed no time to adjust, which was good because Bass couldn’t control himself from driving into her at a bruising pace. That’s what he was used to working with, it was only when he remembered they were in no rush that he was able to slow down.

Charlie let out a noise of complaint at the slow pace, but Bass cut her off before any words could be said.

“You wouldn’t let me taste you before, so I’ll take my time and really acquaint myself with your body in another way…this time.”

She couldn’t contain the smile that spilled over onto her face, feeling an influx of love surrounding her body. If she had any doubts before, all of those thoughts vanished when she looked at him. There was nothing but love and adoration behind his eyes. Of course, she didn’t get to stare at him for too long.

His hands skidded along her thighs, down to her calves, and settling on her ankles for a second before lifting them up to drape over his shoulders. The change in position enabled him to reach deep inside, dick filling her to the brim as he watched her body overload. The way her eyes rolled into the back of her head, mouth parting as a loud moan squeaked out was an erotic sight. The most beautiful goddamn sight Bass had ever seen. As if he wasn’t already painfully hard enough, when her fingers twisted in his bed sheets, holding on for dear life, he let out a noisy moan of his own.

She could feel her legs whining in protest at being strained in this position, quivering with each fluid motion of Bass’ thorough thrusts. The feel of him slipping out of her slickened folds, only to dive all the way back in silenced those complaints, lust taking over. She was barely coherent enough to think; thankfully Bass was the one doing all the work.

When he could feel her frame shaking, walls fluttering around his dick, he knew she was close. “Cum for me Charlotte,” he purred, pressing his body against hers until there was no space left in between.

The added pressure, mixed with his husky, honey sweet voice, coaxed an orgasm from her. Walls clenched tightly around his dick, refusing to let go. Her juices rolled out in consistent waves as she whimpered, back arching off the bed. Her knuckles whitened as she passively allowed the onslaught of her orgasm to hijack her body.

The only time she removed her fingers from their death grip on his sheets was when she felt him moving away. “Don’t,” her hands latched on to either side of his face. “Please, stay. I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel all of you.”

That’s all it took for Bass to let go, trying his best not to erratically pound into her still throbbing pussy as his balls twitched. Seconds later he was shooting his seed inside her, the two liquids infusing together.

Charlie was finally able to remove her legs from their place upon his shoulders, dropping them down to either side of his panting body as his limp dick stayed snugly inside her warm heat.

Holding up the majority of his body weight, he maneuvered them until Charlie was on top, cock still embedded in her swollen sex. He wrapped his arms around her naked, sweaty back, fingertips ghosting lightly across her skin. After a few seconds his eyes slowly slid closed, hearing Charlie’s sigh of content, and feeling her fingers raking through his matted curls.

“Happy birthday Bass.”

Those were the only words he heard before drifting off to sleep, hint of a smile still glued to his face. This was the best fucking birthday he had in a long time, and not because of the sex. Okay, not only because of the sex, which was more like making love this time rather than fucking. It had to do with the fact that, this was the first time Charlie had ever really given herself to anyone, and Bass was damn proud to be her first. 

She may not have been his first, but she intended to be his last.


End file.
